Cod Commando
Cod Commando is a gibberish talking land breathing gold fish. He works for the organization S.P.O.R.K. and is their best agent. He wears a dark green skinny slim suit and a camouflage hat. His communication solely consists of him saying "blah" and oftentimes being translated. He was introduced in The Smell of Vengeance. Appearance Cod Commando is an orange fish. He has a green camouflage hat and a green skinny-slim jumpsuit that covers his tail, and a belt with a large sqaure buckle. He has two white eyes and pink lips. He is most likely the shortest character in the entire show. Personality Cod Commando is a courageous and daring soldier dedicated to his duty and stopping the forces of evil. He is not without his darker traits, however, as he will go to great lengths to accomplish his goals, even if it means resorting to acts of rashness and severe violence. He also allowed Agent Heidi to be taken prisoner as revenge for her not setting him free when in the same situation earlier, even though they technically were supposed to be allies. Speculation In the episode Cod vs Hector, it is implied that the real reason Cod wishes to kill Hector is to gain control of his evil empire, but this is currently considered nothing more than a gag for the episode. It's also possible that it was the result of Hector continuously using "You're the hero" to guilt trip Cod into helping him, while then turning on Cod and betraying him, and thus in that episode he grew tired of being the hero due to the consequences of his heroic attitude in that episode. Abilities *Being a trained soldier, Cod Commando is physically trained to his physical peak and has knowledge of fighting arts and military strategy. Cod Commando also has a large arsenal of weapons at his disposal as well as numerous soldiers under his command. He has skills as a spy and can drive many kinds of vehicles. *Cod Commando also has had survival training, and was seen able to make a house (complete with a garage) when stuck on a deserted island. * He also, surprisingly, is very good at disguising himself, despite being a fish. *Despite being a fish, Cod Commando can survive on land without difficulty. Because he does not have a nose, he is immune to stink attacks. **Ironically, in the episode Cod vs Hector, he is also trapped on the deserted Island with Hector and requires a boat to leave, suggesting either he can only survive in fresh water or -ironically- may not be able to breathe underwater. History Background He was enemies with Hector Con Carne while his real body was secure and was still his enemy since then. He was the reason Hector blew-up in the explosion. He caused it by controlling a robot of a nurse, got hired as Hector's new scientist, and built a bomb mechanism for Hector. Hector, not realizing it was a trap, pressed the button and exploded. Trivia *Despite being stated to be a Cod, he does not resemble one. Gallery :See Cod Commando/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Good Category:SPORK members Category:Male Category:Animals